Daddy's Little Girl
by SilverBunny
Summary: It's Chibi-Usa's first date. And well... King Endymion isn't exactly thrilled with the idea.One parter (Revised...kinda -.-;; )


AN: Please R&R, please?

Disclaimers: how many times did I say this?

) 

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Daddy's Little Girl

By: Silver Bunny

) 

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Neo-Queen-Serenity listened patiently to her husband's, King Endymion, grumbling.

"I really can't understand why you're so upset, Endy. It's not like the end of the world or something. On the contrary, I approve with the whole thing." She knew that her last statement will make him –at least- explode, and she was right.

"APPROVE! Some guy is playing games with our daughter's heart, and you APPROVE? How could you say that, Serenity." He shouted in anger.

"First: he's not some guy he's Helios. Second: he's not playing with her heart, they're only going on a date. Besides, I thought you trusted him with your life."

"Yes I do trust him with my life, but I DO NOT IN ANY WAY trust him with MY daughter." King Endymion hated the idea of his daughter going out with SOME GUY –even if it was Helios- unlike his wife, who thought that the whole thing was SO romantic.

"Oh come on Endy, small lady is capable of taking care of herself, and……"

"AHA.." The king cut her sentence of. "You said it yourself, Sere… not me."

"Said what?"

"Small Lady even you think she's SMALL. She's too young to date."

"SHE'S 18 FOR GOD's SAKE." Serenity couldn't stay calm any longer, she knew Endymion is being ridicules. In fact, he's being very ridiculous.

"Precisely. She's way young."

"YOUNG? Then WHEN do you want her to start dating, when she's 40?"

"Well…. 40 is a good age to have some silly crush, as for dating, I think that she should be a little bit

older." He said, picturing the whole thing in his head.

"Are you KIDDING?" Neo- Queen Serenity sprang from her seat, and stood face to face with her husband.

"No I'm not…."

His sentence was stopped by a polite knock on their chambers' main door.

"Come in." said the queen, trying her best to hide her annoyance.

The door calmly and slowly opened revealing a medium sized, young woman, wearing the formal yellow and black outfit which stated her position as a chamber maiden.

"Your majesties" said the chamber maiden, curtsying politely. "I came to inform you that the royal court has assembled, and they're waiting for you in the northern, silver hall." She finished, and stood for further orders. The royal court was what the senshi are called in Crystal Tokyo, and they are the highest authority after the Neo king and queen.

"Thank you, we're on our way." Said The Queen, dismissing the chamber maiden.

The woman bowed respectfully before leaving, closing the door behind her. When she did, Serenity turned to Endymion.

"Endy, now promise me that you'll be nice to him, please? I don't want anything to spoil Chibi-Usa's first official date. So please, PLEASE, act nice, at least for tonight, okay?"

"But…. But."

"Please Endy, for me?" she pleaded, giving him her best puppy face ever. Of course Endymion couldn't say no to his wife when she puts on –that- face.

"I guess I could do that, IF you convince me." He said, looking slyly at her.

"Hmmmm, I think I could do that." She said smiling slightly, and then wrapping her arms around his neck. When he leaned closer to her, she gently touched his lips with hers, making him wrap his arms around her slim waist. He pressed his lips to hers and forced her mouth to open to his heated kiss. The kiss lasted for quite some time, but they finally remembered –with regret- that they needed some thing called air, so they gently broke the kiss.

"You know, Endy, you should cut down on coffee." She said, tasting his lips again.

"And you –odango- should stop stealing my chocolate."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

The king and queen entered the great hall to find their friends and Helios, who was obviously waiting for his date, discussing the affects of dreams on people. When they saw the king and queen, they stood up out of respect for them.

"Hellliooos." Squealed Serenity, and hugged him. "I haven't seen you for quiet some time. We missed you so much, didn't we Endy?" she said, giving her husband an if-you-disagree-you'll-end up-on-the-couch-tonight look.

"Um..yeah of course we did." Answered Endymion in defeat.

"I had some matters to attend to, but since everything is settled, you'll see a whole lot of me." Hellios was as polite as always, a small, gentle smile gracing his features.

"WHY?" screamed Endymion, making everyone jump in surprise, but then his eyes met Serenity's eyes. "I mean…um… this is great news, why didn't you tell us earlier? Such news shouldn't be kept secret."

Every one in the hall knew Endymion didn't mean that –except for Helios of course- because they all know that Endymion didn't like the idea of his daughter going out on a date. They all witnessed his grumbling and muttering. And they all pitied Serenity because she's the one who had to convince him to let Chibi-Usa go on this date.

#Flash Back #

"Mama please, nock some sense into him. Helios and I love each other, why can't he understand that?"

"But small lady, you know how stubborn your father is; it's not easy to convince him you know…"

After King Endymion made it clear to his daughter that she's way too young to date, Chibi-Usa called her mother and the scouts in a closed meeting to discus his attitude.

"This is between you, your mother, and father, WHY are we here?" asked Uranus. "You're just

wastBOOOF." Neptune's elbow made its way to Uranus's stomach, cutting her sentence.

"Oh don't mind Haruka, chibi-Usa, we'll be glad to help." Said Neptune, smiling gently.

"But how?" asked Jupiter.

"I can ask the computer, but it'll take some time to gather all the data." that – as you may already have guessed- was Mercury's suggestion.

"I can ask the sacred fire for some help." Offered Mars.

"Oh c'mon guys, she wants to go on a date, not a battle." Said Venus, "I know who can make him agree." She continued.

"Who?" asked Chibi-Usa.

"Some one with long blond hair, blue eyes, AND has wings on her back." Answered Venus.

"MEEEE?" jumped Serenity. "I told you I can't; I already tried, but…"

"Oh c'mon Usagi." Said Venus. " You're his WIFE, you can make him do whatever you want, he loves you so much, and I'm sure he'll agree if you asked him the right way."

"Why does it have to be me? I already endured enough of his whining. You don't know Endymion, he's more stubborn than a mule and it's not that easy to convince him of something."

"Mama please? Please, please, please?" If Chibi-Usa inherited one thing from her mother, it would be the perfect puppy face that Serenity is very know for.

"But… but… oh alright, I guess I'll give it another shot." Said Serenity in defeat.

"Thank you Mama." Said Chibi-Usa, hugging her mother.

"You're very welcome sweetheart, and may god be with me…………….."

# End of Flash Back #

"Good evening." Chibi-Usa's voice echoed through the hall. "Sorry to keep you waiting Helios."

Everybody turned around to see Chibi-Usa at the door, she was wearing a sleeveless knee length pink dress, that showed every curve in her bloomed body.

"AHHHHHHHHH What IS that?" shouted Endymion, pointing at her dress.

"Um a dress Daddy !" she said matter of factly.

"I know it's a dress, but where's the REST of it? You are NOT going out like THAT, do you want to catch pneumonia or something?" he said angrily, a very interesting shade of red showing on his face.

"It's not pneumonia you're worried about." Murmured Uranus, and she was awarded by Neptune's elbow in her stomach once again.

"Stay out of this Haruka, and NO smart remarks, got it?" whispered Neptune angrily.

"Okay, but keep your elbow to yourself, I'm sick of finding it in my stomach all the time."

"Don't worry Papa, I'm going to be just fine." Chibi-Usa's totally ignored the murderous look in her father's eyes.

"B….b..but, Serenity SAY something." He turned to his wife for help.

"I think you look like an angle sweetheart, now you two should go. We don't want you to miss your dinner reservation now do we?" said Serenity smiling, and then she walked to her daughter.

"You do look beautiful small lady, have fun okay." She whispered to her daughter, and hugged her.

"Thank you Mama."

"I think we should be going." Said Helios, the same gentle smile gracing his features.

Endymion didn't know how he did it, but he managed to stop himself from strangling his daughter's date. But he couldn't stop himself from walking to him, and whispering some words only to him.

"If anything happens to my daughter, you're going to beg me to kill you." Said Endymion and walked toward the balcony.

"Don't worry about him Helios, he just can't understand that our daughter is a grownup now."

"Oh I perfectly understand your majesty, and I don't blame him for one second. If I had a daughter I probably would've done the same." He said, still smiling gently.

After the young lovers left the place, the scouts and the queen waited for the king to come shouting from the balcony, but instead, he walked calmly in and said….

"Serenity, a word." Came Endymion's voice, filled with cold anger, and then he went back to the balcony. Serenity just rolled her eyes and looked at the sealing for a second. "Here it goes." She whispered and walked to her husband.

"Now that Chibi-Usa is dating, I think I better monitor Endymion's blood pressure regularly." Said Mercury, making a note in her small, electronic agenda.

Meanwhile, on the balcony…..

"Usa how COULD you." Shouted Endymion angrily.

"Oh Mamo-chan, you sound worse than my father when we went on our first date." She said. "And do you remember what you said? You said that you can't understand why he acted the way he did, but LOOK at you now, compared to you, he acted like a saint. You knew about this date for two whole weeks and you didn't stop grumbling about it the WHOLE time, I'm really sick of listening to you complain about this matter, can't you just drop it?" she said in frustration.

"But she's MY daughter, I have to protect her from the likes of him." he said in defense.

"NEWS FLASH, she's my daughter too." She said angrily.

"I know, but you're not capable of taking such decisions about her."

"ARE YOU TELLING ME I'M NOT A GOOD MOTHER?" she shouted angrily.

"No I didn't say that, all I meant was that Chibi-Usa always knew how to have her way with you, she can easily trick you, and you don't even notice, that's how she made you agree to the whole dating thing."

"Oh I see, first you tell me I'm not a good mother and now you tell me I'm STUPID, is that it?" she said, tears beginning to fall from her baby blue eyes.

"Usa… you know I didn't mean that…I …." But she didn't give him time to explain, she ran inside, crying. She passed the scouts, without even noticing them, and ran back to her chamber.

"Usako wait." Shouted Endymion, and ran after her. oh Usako please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you… he whispered in a soft voice, still running after her.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Back in their chamber….

Endymion entered the room to see his wife lying on their bed, crying fiercely. He approached her and sat beside her on the bed.

"Usako please forgive me, I didn't mean what I said. You're the most wonderful mother ever and we all know that. Please I can't bear to see you upset. I rather lose a limb than to know that I caused your sadness. You're everything to me Usako, you're the only one who broke into my stoned heart. You're my mother, sister, friend, and wife. You're my love, my life. Without you I'm worth nothing. Please forgive me my sweet, please." He whispered his last sentence, and stroke her back at the same time.

Serenity just got up and threw herself in his opened arms and buried her head in his chest.

"I love you, Usako." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you Mamo-chan." She whispered back, looking into his eyes. They stayed like this for a second, before he leaned closer to her, touching her lips with his, kissing her softly.

"I guess you're right Usako, our daughter is a grownup. And if she's anything like you –and I know she is- then I trust her completely. "He said after a while.

"Oh Mamo-chan…. Do you mean it?"

"Every word of it, Usako. My little child is gone and instead I have a beautiful young woman as my daughter, and I think it's time to adjust to that idea, even if I didn't like it."

"I'm glad you finally accepted the fact that she's not a kid anymore. And you know what?I'm so happy she's an adult now, that way she'll help us take care of her brother rather than fight with him all the time." She said, looking at his eyes, which widened with surprise at her last sentence.

"Her –brother- !" he asked. "You mean….you mean that…..That you…. I …" he was astonished, and couldn't even form a complete sentence.

"Aha." She nodded, blushing. "I'm pregnant." She confessed, lowering her head.

"Are you sure, OH my god Usako, I I I can't tell you how happy I am, why didn't you tell me, for how long?" he hugged his wife lovingly.

"I just found out this morning, and when Amy examined me, she said it was a boy and he'll be with us after seven months."

"Oh Usako, I'm so happy, thank you Usako, for giving me all that love. Thank you for always being with me, I love you Usako, I love you."

"I love you Mamo-chan." She said and leaned forward to kiss him, but he stopped her. "No, we may hurt our son." He said, pushing her away gently.

"Love could never hurt a child Mamo-chan, never."

"Oh my sweet." He leaned forward and kissed her gently at first, but more passionately when she hugged him and made him lie beside her on their bed. They lost themselves in their own world, forgetting everything about their daughter's first date. And only remembering their eternal love for each other……………………………

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Hope you like it, and please review the story…thank you


End file.
